The Chronicles of The Hobbit
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Things take a surprising turn when Queen Susan of Narnia arrives in Middle-Earth, joining the company of dwarves; she goes on to help Thorin and the dwarves reclaim their home. Along the way she may just find out more about herself and those she travels with, eventual Thorin/Susan


Susan had awoken to a bright sunny day in the Shire, she had spent a few months there with her new friend Bilbo Baggins. It was not by mere chance that she had arrived in Middle-Earth, she had tried to find out if any of her siblings were also there but she had a feeling she was on her own here.

When she had first arrived in Middle-Earth, she had believed herself to be in Narnia however she swiftly discovered that this was not the case. She had met Bilbo first and after realizing that she was in some place called the Shire, Susan had done as much as she could to discover more about Middle-Earth.

Bilbo had been kind enough to allow her to live with him as a guest and Susan soon became well known around Hobbiton as the young woman who was an accomplished dancer and who was as beautiful as an elven lady. The last bit Susan found slightly amusing as she always pictured elves to be small and garden gnomish however Bilbo told her that the elves were said to be the fairest and wisest in all of Middle-Earth.

Susan was inside reading some of the history books she had found on Bilbo's own history when she heard Bolbo talking to someone. She frowned and stood up to poke her head out the window, the man talking to Bilbo made her wonder...it was a well known fact that humans didn't really visit Hobbiton. This man rather reminded her of Professor Digory Kirke and Susan couldn't help but wonder maybe just maybe she could actually leave Hobbiton.

It wasn't long before Bilbo darted inside, "Hurry Susan, duck!" He ordered and made shooeing motions at her, Susan stared at him surprised. "But Bil-" Before she could move he had shoved her to the ground with surprising strength for such a small person. She blinked at him surprised and then frowned when she heard some scratching noise on the door, a few moments later she was allowed to get back up. "Bilbo could you please tell me what that whole thing was about?" She asked as she folded her arms and looked down at him with a no-nonsense look on her face.

Bilbo gave her a slightly shifty look and then sighed, "Some man came by...Gandalf he was nattering on about some adventure and how it would suit me. As if! I am _not_ a man of adventure...I mean I..I would _much_ rather sit at home with my books and read about the world...then...then go out and risk my life for some ridiculous quest!" He said as he waved his arms about.

Susan had to really restrain herself _not_ to smile like an idiot and possibly cheer with stupid excitement. "Well Bilbo, it _is_ your choice...however I think an adventure would be good for you." She said with a little smile at the thought. Bilbo glanced over at her and started shaking his head, "No...no..no not you two!" He groaned and put his head in his hands.

Susan smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It _is_ just a thought Bilbo...tell you what I'll go and see if I can get us something for dinner." She said with a wide smile, Bilbo shook his head. "No Susan...after all it just isn't done!" He protested as he watched her leave to get her bow and quiver of arrows from the locked chest by the door. "Its perfectly all right Bilbo, I'll be back shortly after dusk with dinner...unless you don't want some nice fresh meat for dinner." She said with a little smile that Bilbo always gave into. "All right fine...just make sure not to go too far." Bilbo warned.

Susan laughed warmly and nodded at him, "Don't worry Bilbo I'll come home in one piece." She said with a small smile before she started to head out the door. She heard Bilbo shout out some reminders that she only paid half a mind too before she headed out the door.

After shooting two rabbits Susan started to make her way back to Bagend and winced as she saw how dark outside it had gotten. Bilbo would no doubt be upset when she got back, he hated it when she was out hunting though Susan was a good shot and had had plenty of practice of disposing of enemies.

Once she neared Bagend Susan knew something was going on...something peculiar, she frowned and hurried towards the front door. Once she entered she could hear the low tone of voices and bit her bottom lip, she knew Bilbo wasn't the type who had people over and that made her slightly more worried. She stepped towards the kitchen and stopped dead...there was a group of men surrounding the table. They were all dwarves, that much Susan knew for a fact except for Gandalf who was seated near the end next to the dwarf who appeared to be the leader.

"Who's that?" Her entrance hadn't gone unnoticed and she spotted one of the dwarves eyeing her with interest. "She looks like an elf." One of the other dwarves said and then the dwarf near the front turned to look at her. "You didn't tell me there was an _elf_ staying here Gandalf." He growled as he glared at Susan.

Susan glared at him and then turned as Gandalf spoke up, "I didn't know there was." He said and also looked at Susan with some interest. Bilbo upon seeing her, hurried to her side with a relieved look on his face. "_Finally_ someone here who talks _some_ sense..._where have you been_?" He hissed at her angrily. Susan sighed, "I'm sorry it took a little longer then I expected but I brought you dinner...I would have gone hunting for more if I had known we were having company." She said with a polite smile in the dwarves direction.

"An elf lady who hunts food? I like her!" One of the dwarves said with a wide smile, Susan shook her head. "I'm not an elf, I'm a human...I'm just here visiting Bilbo." She said with a quick smile, she hated lieing but there really was no way around it. Most of the dwarves looked slightly disappointed to hear she wasn't an elf, Susan noticed their leader seemed to be in that category. "Well...I'll just uh take care of uh dinner...while you discuss things." She said and gave them another smile. Really she was completely caught off guard by these dwarves...was this perhaps her chance to finally go and do something? She hoped so...after all it had been too long since she had had an adventure.

** And there you go, wow talk about a long absence...my laptop crashed a few months ago and after seeing the Hobbit I was inspired to start a new Narnia/LOTR crossover. I like this one better so far anyway :P please review 333**


End file.
